


[Vid] What the Water Gave Me

by thedeadparrot



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, M/M, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeadparrot/pseuds/thedeadparrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, my love, don't forsake me. / Take what the water gave me</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] What the Water Gave Me

**Author's Note:**

> This vid is based on fuzzy_paint's merman!Eduardo fic [the other side (is always greener)](http://fuzzy-paint.livejournal.com/46267.html). I really do recommend reading it first. though I guess you could watch it as a vid with some very strange ocean metaphors.
> 
> Also, it would not exist without [](http://merisunshine36.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://merisunshine36.dreamwidth.org/)**merisunshine36** , who is one of the most persistent enablers ever.

[XVid download (31MB)](http://dl.dropbox.com/u/2436187/vids/whatthewatergaveme.avi) ([mirror](http://www.sendspace.com/file/ciodp8))  
[Subtitles file](http://dl.dropbox.com/u/2436187/vids/whatthewatergaveme.srt)  
[Vimeo](http://vimeo.com/29815531) (larger than below) | [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5F5Tvs0PSOI)

 **password:** thewater

[What the Water Gave Me](http://vimeo.com/29815531) from [thedeadparrot](http://vimeo.com/user1387889) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com)

Lyrics:

Time it took us  
To wear the waterways  
That’s what the water gave me  
And time goes quicker  
Between the two of us  
Oh, my love, don’t forsake me  
Take what the water gave me

Lay me down  
Let the only sound  
Be the overflow  
Pockets full of stones

Lay me down  
Let the only sound  
Be the overflow

Would you have it any other way?  
You couldn't have it any other way  
‘Cause she’s a crueler mistress  
And the bargain must be made  
But oh, my love, don’t forget me  
When I let the water take me

Lay me down  
Let the only sound  
Be the over flow  
Pockets full of stones


End file.
